


Attentions

by j_gabrielle



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Potential OT3, Potential V-Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: The loud crash in the middle of the Great Hall and the resounding groans from the Hufflepuff table draws Gellert’s attention from where it is bent and colluding with Albus over their latest Hallows research.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt by spectergirl: Hello! Wondering if you wouldn't mind a prompt on a young Grindelwald (the one played by Jamie Campbell Bower), assuming he's a senior of Newt by two years at Hogwarts and fascinated by the red head's interest with beasts... I just like a Hogwarts!AU of them two. However you wanna write it ~ :D

The loud crash in the middle of the Great Hall and the resounding groans from the Hufflepuff table draws Gellert’s attention from where it is bent and colluding with Albus over their latest Hallows research. 

“Who is that?” He asks, nudging Albus with his elbow. When he doesn’t receive a reply immediately, he jolts Albus by the shoulder. “That boy. Who is he?”

“Scamander. Newt Scamander. Brother is a war hero of some sort. Seems pretty hell-bent on getting himself expelled or becoming the first magizoologist to catalogue the proper care of all magical creatures. Depends on who you ask and on the time of day.” Albus recites as if ticking off the school books list at Diagon Alley. He barely gives it any attention, eyes still very much focused on their notes.

Gellert keeps his eyes on how the younger boy is desperately reining in his Swooping Evil at the sight of the Head Boy stalking his way. His fellow Hufflepuffs give him a boost onto the table, making his escape in the hair breadth’s of a second, bolting out the doors.

“Interesting.” Gellert smiles. Albus throws him a sideway glance at that. “We could use someone like him.”

Albus straightens into a frown. “Corrupting me isn’t enough, so now you seek to corrupt him too?”

Gellert shrugs, pocketing a few extra cauldron cakes. Swinging his bag over one shoulder and grabbing his books, he climbs out of his seat. “I wouldn’t say corruption, per say. I would term it… The giving of purpose.”

As he is leaving, he hears Albus calling out from behind him. “We still meeting up for lunch then?”

Gellert waves his assent, turning just in time to see the tail of a Swooping Evil curling around a corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ezra. So. Like, you know that Manchu suit you rocked at the premiere? You know? That black coat with the white shirt underneath? Your guyliner was banging btw.


End file.
